La Malice
by Haarpcosplay
Summary: Jane et Thor sont mariés et vivent tranquillement sur Asgard ... attendez , j'ai dis tranquillement ? Thor x Jane , Loki x Jane


**Chapitre un :**

**Mother**

« Ah » soupira Jane en sentant la fin de son orgasme. Son troisième de la soirée, Thor est vraiment un homme… un Dieu insatiable ! Depuis qu'elle l'avait épousé sur Asgard, elle était la femme la plus heureuse de tout l'univers. Elle avait une libido du tonnerre de Dieu, elle pouvait faire des recherches sur des faits magiques tellement scientifiques. Mais elle se fichait un peu de toutes ses futilités, car ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde c'était d'être avec Thor.

Thor était heureux lui aussi, il allait être Roi avec une magnifique Reine. Mais il y avait un problème, sa chère et tendre n'était toujours pas enceinte.

« Jane, lui avait-il dit un matin après un câlin, je ne comprends pas quelque chose.

-Oui, mon Dieu de l'amour demande moi, lui susurra t-elle dans l'oreille tout en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas grosse. »

Jane le lâcha vite et se mit au bord du lit, le regard gêné et en colère. On parle comme ça à une pute, pas à sa femme. Elle le regarda un moment en espérant qu'il s'excuse mais lui attendait vraiment une réponse sérieuse.

« Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Jane, eum je suis astrophysicienne pas docteur spécialisé dans la fécondation Dieu-humain, dit elle d'un ton un peu sec.

- Mais oui, exclama Thor fière de son idée, il faut que tu vois un médecin, tu as peut être un problème !

- Pardon ? S'énerva Jane, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai un problème ? Et puis pourquoi moi ? C'est peut être toi qui a un problème ?

- Mais Lady Jane, lui dit-il rieur, je suis un Dieu. »

Des larmes monta aux yeux de Jane, elle se savait faible dans ce monde mais Thor la protégeait mais là, elle se sentait nue. Son homme, son mari, l'amour de sa vie, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès venait de la rabaissait au rang de merde. Une merde défectueuse et sans défense. Elle s'enfuit du lit nuptial et se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Elle s'allongea dans la baignoire et commença à pleurer puis elle s'arrêta en un instant. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si elle avait un problème ? Et si c'était grave ? Elle se rendit compte que son geste était bête. Thor n'avait peut être pas voulu dire ça comme ça, il s'inquiétait peut être pour elle. Jane commença à rire, un rire nerveux, puis un sentiment de honte monta en elle, elle se sentait bête. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse et que Thor lui pardonne sa bêtise. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de le voir pour l'instant de plus, elle devait se laver de la transpiration de son mari et essuyer les gouttes salines qui roulent sur sa peau nue.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son bain, Thor n'était plus dans la chambre. Le lit était fait et froid. La culpabilité commença à la ronger. Elle s'habilla en vitesse. Depuis qu'elle était à Asgard, elle ne portait plus que des robes asgardiennes, fini les jeans et les chemises ! Elle ressemblait toujours à une princesse dans ces dorures là.

Elle chercha son mari dans le palais mais elle ne trouva personne, c'était comme si tout Asgard lui faisait la tête.

« Jane, Jane, Jane, pensa t-elle dans son for intérieur et en arpentant les couloirs, je suis sûre que tu n'as rien de grave ! Souvient toi de tes cours de lycée blah blah blah fécondation, méiose, gamètes. Tu n'es pas malade, tout va bien chez toi. Ce n'est juste pas encore le bon moment. »

Elle tourna machinalement à droite.

« Mais si les humains et les Dieux ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ensembles ? Non, ne pense pas ça ! Idiote ! Tu vas pleurer ! »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher pour se prendre la tête entre les mains, toutes ces pensées lui pesaient sur le cerveau. Elle tourna à gauche et vit un banc. Elle assit.

« Thor, tu m'as transformé. Oui radicalement, tu m'as transformé en une petite fille mièvre devant un prince charmant et en une femme comblée. Quand tu es parti, je me suis mise à ta recherche en ne sachant pas où cela allait me mener mais j'y ai cru du plus profond de mon âme. Et tu es revenu me chercher. Oh comme je t'aime »

Jane se leva et continua sa marche mais elle dû s'arrêter lorsque ses pas la conduisit dans une impasse. Elle allait retourner sur ses pas quand elle reconnu le couloir. Le couloir des soins. Est-ce le hasard ? Ou simplement sa volonté intérieure ? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle s'attarda devant la porte en se posant milles questions sur ce qu'elle allait découvrir et mon Dieu ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Elle toqua puis entra. La salle était grande, pleines de guérisseuses assises sur des coussins entourées de fioles multicolores, de grimoires et d'une fumée épaisse grise. La plus vielle des guérisseuses l'a regarda puis lui fit signe de s'approcher. Jane avait une peu peur des ces femmes là. Elles ne parlaient presque jamais et l'ambiance dans ces locaux était un peu lugubre.

« Bonjour, je eum je suis …

-Nous savons, coupa la vielle dame, nous savons quelle est le problème. Nous savons des choses bien tristes comme heureuses. »

La femme se tut puis disparu derrière un rideau au fond de la pièce laissant Jane au milieu des soigneuses. Au bout d'un moment, la vieille femme réapparu avec un livre bleu à la main, il était ridiculement petit ce livre. Jane se demanda ce qu'il pouvait contenir comme sorts ou comme dessins. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion que la dame lui pris délicatement la main et l'emmena dans une autre pièce, plus accueillante. Les murs étaient de couleur vert pâle et les meubles d'un très jolie blanc crème. Un lit était disposé au milieu de la pièce. Jane comprit qu'elle devait s'allonger, ce qu'elle fit .Tout d'un coup la lumière baissa, et la voix rauque de la femme s'éleva dans les airs. Elle prononçait des paroles que Jane ne pouvait pas comprendre. Cela dura assez longtemps et se termina par les cris de la bonne femme. Ces cris étaient d'une tristesse déchirante, Jane sentait presque la douleur de la femme poignarder chaque pore de sa peau.

Elle se leva pour aider la femme qui gisait par terre et qui sanglotait à présent. D'autres guérisseuses entrèrent dans la pièce calmement. Etait un phénomène normal chez les guérisseuses ? Jane était inquiète pour elle, elle allait suivre les femmes qui portaient la vieille dame quand une main lui saisit doucement le poignet.

« Suivez nous, dit une jeune fille. »

Jane se laissa tirer hors de la pièce par cette jeune femme, elles retournèrent quand la pièce principale.

« Nous savons. Nous savons tous. Nous savons que vous allait pleurer.

- Je suis désolée, coupa Jane, vous savez que j'ai pleuré ?

-Nous ne le savons pas. Mais nous savons que vous allait pleurer.

-Pourquoi vais-je pleurer ? »

Jane sentait l'inquiétude monter en elle comme le venin d'un serpent qui vous tue doucement, sa gorge se noua, les larmes de stress noyèrent ses yeux, son corps se crispa. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte mais en ce moment, elle se sentait plus petite fille que femme courageuse.

« Nous savons que vous avez un problème.

-Oui.

- Cela va vous rendre très triste.

-Oui.

-Nous le savons.

-Mais encore !

- Nous nous excusons.

-Mais bordel de merde, ça race ! Dites moi ce qu'il se passe, cria Jane au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Nous savons votre race peut avoir des problèmes, nous savons aussi que vous ne pourrait jamais enfanter.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes une femme stérile.

-Aahahahahah, Jane commença à rire nerveusement puis ces rires se changèrent en cries de désespoirs »

Le corps de Jane se convulsa, et elle fut prise de sanglots immenses. Elle se leva soudainement en titubant pour ne pas tomber elle s'agrippa à un rebord de table. Elle tremblait de tout son être. On aurait un lion en cage, furieux. Elle hurlait à la mort comme si elle était dans la plus cruelle des agonies. Puis dans un élan de violence, elle commença à renverser les meubles, à jeter les fioles contre le mur, à frapper quiconque se rapprochait trop d'elle. Elle se mit à tourner dans la pièce à la recherche de « je ne sais quoi » peut être un quelque chose pour apaiser sa peine ? Son visage se tourna tout d'un coup vers la vielle femme qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Le visage de Jane était horrible, ses yeux étaient rouges à moitié fermés, son nez était humide, ses joues étaient boursouflées et sa bouche tordu et en sang. Jane ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était mordu profondément la lèvre. Un peu de sang et des larmes perlés sur le sol lorsque des gardes alertés par tant de cris déboulèrent dans la salle.

« Lady Jane, accepterez vous de vous calmer, s'il vous plait ? Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Je vous en prie, laissez nous vous reconduire dans votre chambre, dit l'un des deux gardes»

Jane n'avait évidemment rien entendu, elle était maintenant dans un état second. Elle était debout vacillant à droite et à gauche doucement, les yeux dans le vide.

« Nous savons tout, répondit une guérisseuse.

- Nous savons que les hommes ne sont pas des femmes, parla une autre.

-Nous savons que Lady Jane à besoin de notre Prince. Allez cherchez notre Prince, dit une troisième.

-Thor doit venir, affirma encore une autre.

- Thor, appela monotonement une cinquième. »

Et les autres répondirent « Thor » un peu plus fort et elles continuèrent leur appel jusqu'à qu'un garde dise :

« Taisez-vous, bande de folles ! Notre Prince a autre chose à faire que rendre visite à des folles comme vous ! Et toi là, viens par ici, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une telle bonne femme. »

Le garde commença à s'approcher. Il saisit violemment le bras de Jane. Il n'aurait jamais du faire ça. En un instant Jane se transforma en un terrible fauve, elle se retourna le visage défiguré de rage. Elle planta ses ongles dans la joue du garde et lui griffa avec une telle violence et une telle profondeur que la joue ne tarda pas à être ensanglantée. Le garde fut d'abord très surpris mais ne mis pas longtemps à riposter. Il l'immobilisa facilement. Jane se débattait vainement en criant des paroles inintelligibles. Le moindre contact sur sa peau la rendait folle de douleur, elle se sentait sale, cassée et surtout irréparable.

Le garde l'emmena tant bien que mal jusqu'à ses appartements royaux. Il la poussa dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Jane tituba jusqu'au lit et tomba de tout son poids dans les tendres édredons. Elle était maintenant aussi amorphe qu'une larve. Elle rampa en haut de lit pour attraper les coussins qu'elle disposa autour d'elle comme des bras protecteurs et elle ferma les yeux et sombra doucement dans un repos réparateur.


End file.
